Let's go back to the start
by softballgurl2012
Summary: A pre-sequel one shot to 4 years. Thoughts and actions leading up to Hanna's disappearance. Give it a shot if you are reading four years. Hope you enjoy


Here is a one-shot pre-sequel to four years. POV switches a lot, so i hope you like it. I had fun writing this.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Why does this always happen to me. I always get the raw end of these deals, but yet every time, I do the same thing. I fall in love with my best friend.

I don't know when it happened. I wish I could say that it was something amazing that she did, something that I couldn't help but falling in love with her for, but it wasn't. One day I just looked at her, and I realized that I loved her. I have no clue when I first started feeling this way.

I try not to act different around her, but it is hard. After Paige and I broke up, I knew it was just best to avoid Hanna as much as possible. Hanna just wanted me to drink after the break up and if I did that, I may end up doing something stupid. I have been the girl that kisses their best friend, their straight best friend. I don't want to be that girl again.

**Hanna's POV**

I am a mess. I have been having these…feelings. Feelings that I need to talk to someone about, but I can't talk to the one person who would understand. I've been having these feelings for my best friend. I want to talk to someone about it, I need to, but I would usually talk to Emily in this situation, and I can't talk to her.

A few months ago, before Caleb left even, I saw Paige and Emily kiss. It wasn't the first time, but this time it felt different. I was angry and I didn't want them to kiss. I wanted to be the one kissing Emily. From there my feelings only grew. I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was kissing Emily and I knew that would never happen. SO I pushed the feeling away, she was happy, I could be happy for her.

Then the break up happened. She was taking it hard at first and all I wanted was to pull her into me and make her feel better, but I couldn't. Then I just wanted to forget. I wanted her to forget about the pain she was going through and I wanted to forget about my feelings. So I suggested drinking, but she turned me down. I think I pushed too hard, because she soon stopped hanging around me.

A few days later, I decided to head to Ravenswood. I was falling in love with my best friend and I needed to make my amends with Caleb. He was a great guy, but I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't give him any more hope of us being together again. However I slept with him. But we had closure and that was what the trip was for.

**Emily's POV**

I kept my distance from Hanna as much as possible. It was hard because she kept trying to hang out more. I would hang out when someone else was with us, but any time that it was just us two of us, I would make an excuse to leave. After a weekend in Ravenswood, she told us that she had sex with Caleb again, and I stormed off, faking sick. Well I didn't have to fake, I felt sick to my stomach, and I had to control the jealousy. I couldn't tell anyone of my feelings, they thought I was still in love with Paige. I loved Paige, but I wasn't in love with her. These feelings I was having toward Hanna, they were stronger than my feelings for Alison and Maya. I knew it was real, I just knew that I couldn't act on these feelings.

**Hanna's POV**

When Emily ran away from the fact I had sex with Caleb, I thought I may have hope. Maybe she had feelings for me, maybe I had a chance. I decided that now was the time to test my theory. Every time I was around Emily, I would bring up how cute a guy was. She would make an angry face but quickly cover it up with a smile. I was starting to realize that he did like me. I didn't want to go to fast though, so I kept testing it. Every time she made that face, I would smile, because she was cute. It got to the point that I was flirting with almost any guy when Emily was around. I wanted to be sure before I told her of my feelings.

**Emily's POV**

I was trying hard to control my jealousy, but it was hard when Hanna was flirting with every guy in sight. I think she was trying to get over Caleb by flirting. It had been a little over a month since Caleb went to see him. I thought by now she would be over this. I hadn't hung out with Hanna alone in almost 2 months now, and it sucked. I just wanted to get rid of these feelings; I wanted to be around my friend without wanting to kiss her.

I was lying in bed on Friday night. Spencer and Aria we're out with Toby and Ezra respectively. I told Hanna I had to study, she didn't buy it. I think she is starting to figure out what is going on. She knows I am avoiding her, but I don't know how to be around her.

I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I know, someone is shaking me.

"Hey. How is that studying?" Hanna asks from over me, with a smile.

"Hanna. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I was trying to sound neutral.

"Hmm. We could start about the fact you have avoided me for the last two months." She accuses me.

"I'm sorry." She smiles.

"What is going on?" She sits down beside me.

"Nothing. I have just been busy." She gives me a look.

"Emily. I know you."

I just there for a moment in silence and she looks up at me.

"The weekend after I visited Caleb, I started to notice something." Hanna started. "I started to notice that you we're a little jealous. It gave me hope…" She trailed off.

"Gave you hope?" I ask all of a sudden.

"Yea. So I wanted to keep testing it, to make sure it wasn't just a one-time thing. Emily, I like you. I don't know when it started, but all I have wanted to do is kiss you for so long. Once I saw you may like me back, I was amazed. I want you." I sit there stunned for a few minutes. I don't even know how long I just stared at her. "Say something."

"I….You like me?"

She nods. "I thought you liked me too, but I was wrong. I am sorry." She starts to stand up. I grab her instead and pull her down against my lips and kiss her hard.

"I like you too. I didn't want to freak you out. I was jealous and I didn't want to do anything wrong. That's why I haven't hung out with you." She smiles.

"Well now we should hang out all you want." She pulls me into another deep kiss.

**Hanna's POV**

Last night was amazing. I woke up early and had to get home, so I left her with a kiss. She didn't stir, so I left a note. On my way home, I started feeling sick. As soon as I walked into my house, I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. My mom came running in as she heard me. She worries too much when I am sick, she is scared that I am heading towards my old ways.

"Mom what is today's date?" I ask suddenly.

"The 7th why?" I frown and start crying.

"Mom. I think I am pregnant." I sob into her chest as she holds on to me.

* * *

So what do you think? Review aand let me know. Don't forget to review my other story for new chapters. Hope you enjoy this and are enjoying my other story, 4 years.


End file.
